


Those eyes I missed

by LeviAckermangf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cheesy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, alternative universe, kinda coffe shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermangf/pseuds/LeviAckermangf
Summary: Some people believe in past lives. There are theories defending the existence of alternative universes, past lives or soulmates. A Déjà vu is sometimes explained as a memory of our past self, some people even claim they can actually remember clearly how they were and what they did back then. That was the case of a special family. The Ackermans had that gift -or curse.Titans, walls, death, the Survey Corps... Levi could remember everything about it. Therefore, when he met a certain man again, he couldn't help but get anxious. Perhaps, they finally had an opportunity to live happily.After all, soulmates were meant to be together.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 25
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

_Blue watery sapphires stained with hope and a dim trace of sadness fixed in Levi’s silver stare expecting for him to say something. “Give up on your dreams and die,” his voice sounded determinate. “Lead those new recruits into hell,” he made his heart brave, “and I will take down the Beast Titan,” Erwin’s tranquil smile didn’t match the nightmarish situation they were stuck in. He knew he was going to die there, he had convinced himself that was the only way to achieve something. At least, if Levi was there, he knew he had nothing to fear._

_The truth would be known._

Hitting the alarm clock as hard as he could, the onyx-haired blinked a couple of times as he got used to the bright Sun light. Sighing loudly he took his phone and checked the time, 7AM. He hummed as he stood up and headed the bathroom. While he was taking a shower he thought about the dream he just had. It was not unusual for him to dream about his past life but, that particular scene managed to pierce his mind. Dreaming about the last time he spoke with Erwin Smith meant his birthday was around the corner. 

Getting ready for work, Levi took the car keys and left his apartment. Putting on his dark jacket he headed the parking lot. It had only been a week since he opened a tea shop but it was rapidly getting famous. Renting premises near the University campus had been a great idea. Before going there, he stopped by the hospital as he did every morning. Buying some red and white roses he took the elevator where he greeted a couple of nurses. Entering room 201 he exhaled sharply as he put the flowers in a vase near the window, throwing the ones he had bought the day before.

”Good morning,” he murmured taking a seat next to the bed, “How are you feeling?” He asked, as usual.

Smiling timidly she gently took his hands, she was cold, “Better,” she actually looked healthier. Her pale skin tone and semi-permanent eye bags were less concerning. 

Sudden firm steps approaching the room perturbed their hearing, “Good morning sister,” a tall man wearing a long coat entered the room. “Beautiful as always,” he smiled proudly.

”Kenny,” she nodded looking at the man patting her son’s shoulder.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I heard your tea shop is doing well,” he looked proud, “I’m glad,” he rested his back on the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “It is better than going around killing titans,” he chuckled lightly.

The youngest rolled his eyes, “Anything is better than that,” he stood up and looked at his watch, “I need to go,” he exhaled sharply as his silver stare met his mother angelical expression. 

He waited for some seconds in a silent question for her to ask him anything. Maybe, she needed a glass of water or something, “I am proud of you, Levi,” she said instead.

The shorty nodded firmly before leaving the room. When he was about to step outside he met his relative wearing a bag full of pastries, “Don’t you have school, brat?” He asked arching a brow.

”It’s not school, it’s college,” she said in between his teeth, “Mum made some pastries,” Mikasa showed him the bag, “I’ll go to class after giving it to her,”.

Levi rolled his eyes as he played with his key cars, “Need a ride?” He asked blandly. His tea shop was near by so he didn’t really mind sharing the car with her. After everything they lived together, he couldn’t help but be fond of her. She had suffered a lot back then and he also knew it was not easy for her being surrounded by her former squad comrades and being the only one with past lives memories.

”Sure,” she said as she entered the hospital room. Staying in silence next to the lift, Levi found himself thinking about his family. Something he lacked of before. Family. He didn’t really give a lot of importance to that bond back then but now, having his mother alive, he realised how important it actually was. In addition, he could finally figure out how Mikasa and him were related: their grandfathers were brothers.

Once the girl walked next to him, they took the elevator and exited the hospital. Taking Levi’s white, perfectly cleaned, Toyota Yaris they headed the University building in complete silence. Stopping by the main entrance, he looked attentively the beautiful old building surrounded by a huge garden full of people walking and talking vividly. "Thanks," Mikasa took her backpack and got off the car, as soon as her eyes spotted her friends she walked firmly towards them. A hint of a smile was drawn over Levi's face as he saw Armin and Eren in the distance. 

Eren was Mikasa's neighbour, so he had already met him a couple of times. What he absolutely abhorred was the fact his brother was living with him. He knew Zeke Jaeger had done nothing wrong, yet he couldn't help but dislike him. Taking a deep breath he parked near his tea shop. Looking at it proudly he entered with both his hands in his pockets, "Sorry, I'm late," he murmured taking off his jacket and heading the changing room where he took his emerald apron. 

"Don't worry, Isabel is not here yet," his co-worker, Furlan Church, scratched his hair as he cleaned the counter and got ready to open the establishment. "Today's going to be a long day," he said as he wrote the day's special in a black board, "The tea shop is starting to gain popularity among the students," he chuckled. Working and studying at the same time could be hard. However, he was smart enough to flawlessly do both. In addition, Levi would let him get days off whenever he had exams and projects. He was understanding and caring.

As soon as he opened the door the first costumers were already on the queue. A tall boy mumbled reading attentively the beverages menu. The Ackerman hummed under his breath as he wait patiently for him to take a decision, "Can I get a coffee?"

"Idiot," his friend hit him on the ribs with his elbow, "It's a tea shop, why would you get a fucking coffee? Stupid horse face," he murmured, "I'll get a Matcha Latte," he said opening his wallet, "and a Rooibos tea for Mikasa,".

Jean clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes, "Why should _you_ pay for her beverage?" he was about to start a stupid fight when Levi's fixed stare made him shiver. Something about those silver eyes managed to intimidate him.

"If you like coffee, you'll definitely enjoy our black tea with milk," Furlan wrote everything down.

Attending some more costumers, the onyx-haired got impatient about Isabel's whereabouts. After what they experienced back in their past lives as soldiers he couldn't help but be anxious. Once the people flow went down, he texted her. **Train delay, soooorry boss !!!!!!!** she texted back almost immediately. She used way too many exclamation marks and emojis, and for some reason she always multiplied the use of letters. The word 'sorry' didn't have 4 _o_. "Excuse me," a deep voice grabbed Levi's full attention who blocked his phone and put it back in his pocket, "Could I get a Chai Masala tea?". His chin drop as soon as his eyes met that blue gaze he knew so well and had missed so much. Feeling his mouth dry and his heart beat at a dangerous speed he gulped loudly. Without tearing his attentive stare from his face he studied carefully his features. There was no mistake. It was him. Erwin Smith. Trying to control his shivering hand he unsuccessfully tried to take a pen which hit the ground and rolled a few inches far from him.

"Hey," Furlan patted Levi's shoulder as he gently pushed him away, "Chai Masala tea, am I correct?" he asked taking some notes. 

Feeling his body covered in cold sweat, the ravenette took his apron off and exited the tea shop using the back door. Resting on the brick wall, he grabbed his arm and took a couple of deep breaths counting down from ten a couple of times. _"Give up on your dreams and die,"_ those words played on loop in his head as he remembered that nightmarish morning in Shiganshina. That fucking monkey throwing rocks, Erwin's determination and speech, the cadets dying gaining some time, he almost killing Zeke. Almost. Finding out Armin was about to die, Floch carrying the commander on his back, the vaccine, the discussion, the final decision and... Erwin's last breath. 

"Levi," a sweet voice made him come back from his thoughts, Isabel was putting on her apron. Concerning eyes and a slight frown. "What's wrong?" she asked fixing her eyes in his dark orbits.

The dark-haired pressed his lips before ruffling her hair in a friendly way, "Nothing," he said in between his teeth before entering once again.

Furlan served a cup of tea to the last costumer as he looked slightly at his boss, "What was that?" he arched a brow, "You got dizzy all of a sudden," he patted his shoulder,"Are you okay?" he looked worried. Levi hummed breaking the contact and putting the apron once again, "Anyway," the ash blonde sighed, "Professor Smith got concerned, he'll come by this afternoon to check up on you,".

"What?" he widened his eyes, " _Professor_ Smith?" he asked remarking the title, "that idiot," he murmured in between his teeth. Being worried for him... he had always been like that, right?

The younger frowned as he tried to remember what his majoring was. He knew the blonde worked at the University, yet he had never assisted at any of his lessons. "He is a history professor if I'm not mistaken," he finally said after a couple of minutes in silence. 

"I see," he said taking a washcloth and cleaning the counter. A history professor. It suited him. His eyes got fixed in the wall clock. _"He'll come by this afternoon,"_ what did that mean? Would he be there at 1PM or at 6PM? Afternoon was such an ambiguous concept, he couldn't help but feel annoyed. Somewhere in between a five hours range. Uh. For sure he'd be uneasy for the rest of the day waiting patiently for Erwin's visit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin never did those kind of things. He knew the tea shop had only been open for about a week so, their employees suffering stress, was completely normal. However, something about that man’s shivering hands and uncontrolled breathing made his chest ache. He looked... scared. He didn’t know him yet he somehow felt familiar. Those silver eyes. He had definitely seen them somewhere else. Trying to remember where, he took a deep breath and entered the tea shop. Why was he checking up on that man again? He had no clue.

An involuntary smile was drawn over his face as he saw the onyx-haired shouting at the young ginger lady who hugged a broom against her chest almost as if she wanted it to protect her from the short man. Chuckling under his breath he headed the counter where Furlan was, "He looks better now," he rested his elbow on the wooden furniture.

The youngest hummed, "He's not usually like that, I guess he's stressed. This tea shop is brand new and it has been his dream since... only God knows when," he laughed vividly, "he must be exhausted," 

"I see..." the former commander smiled as he watched Levi teaching the girl how to clean properly. "Can I have a green tea?" he looked at the employee, "To have here," he paid for his order as he sat on a table next to a big window. The afternoon dim light painted the white walls with an orange warm colour that managed to make of the establishment a welcoming cozy place. 

Once Levi's eyes spotted the man he felt his stomach compress and his breathing get uneven, he then approached Furlan who was boiling some water for his tea, "Here," he said putting a china tea set on a plastic tray. 

Plucking up some courage, the raven-haired took a blueberry muffin and the green tea. Feeling Erwin's attentive stare, he left everything on the table, "How are you?" the tallest asked without breaking his attentive stare from him.

The Ackerman hummed, "You didn't have to come back," he pressed the tray so hard his fingertips became white. Deep inside he was still anxious about being around him.

"I was worried..." he slightly looked at the ID card on his chest, "Levi," hearing him pronounce his name made him shiver. Humming again he was about to take a step aside, "Levi," again. He said his name again. Turning around he saw the blonde pointing at the muffin, "I didn't order this,".

Exhaling sharply the tea shop owner rolled his eyes, "On the house," he mumbled before going back to the counter. Smiling sweetly, Erwin took a sip of his beverage without tearing his prying eyes from the man. Resting his head on his hand, elbow on the table he studied carefully his actions. How he served some costumers, how he made tea, how he efficiently cleaned the place. Gracious and firm movements. Something about Levi managed to mesmerise him. He was unable to tear his stare from him. 

Once the place was half empty, Levi approached the blonde and cleaned his table, "Doesn't a University professor have more important things to do than spending his afternoon in a simple tea shop?" he murmured as he took the empty china cup.

The former 13th commander of the Survey Corps chuckled lightly, "I like this place," he fixed his eyes in his silver gems, "I’ve been curious about something. What's the reason behind the place name, by the way?" he asked resting his chin on his hands, "It's an unusual name for a tea shop,".

Levi hummed. He still was a curious person who had to question everything, wasn't he? "The wings of freedom," As soon as he said that, he couldn't help but picture the man in front of him wearing his emerald scout cape. "I guess I wanted to create an atmosphere where people could feel free, even if it's only for drinking some fucking tea," that made the blonde laugh.

"Free, huh?" he whispered as his smile got erased by a slight frown. The beautiful picture of the commander graciously wearing his uniform blurred by his cape covered in blood. Death. His lifeless body gently posed over a rooftop in Shiganshina. Shutting his eyes, the Ackerman turned around trying to calm his agitated breathing. Feeling Erwin's sudden firm hand on his shoulder managed to relax him almost immediately.

He was alive. Erwin Smith was alive.

"Are you really okay?" the blonde's deep voice denoted genuine concern and unease, "Should we go to the hospital?" he asked pressing slightly his shoulder.

Levi shook his head before breaking the contact, "Do you have a saviour complex or some shit like that?" he rolled his eyes as he left him behind, "It's already closing time," he turned around and looked at the tall man taking his things and heading the entrance.

"Thanks for your visit, come back soon!" Isabel waved at him as she swept the mahogany wooden floor.

Erwin nodded firmly as he looked at the ravenette one last time, "The tea was delicious, Levi" he said before leaving the place. Attentively watching his departure, the shorty rested on the counter as he pressed his lips and sighed. A mischievous smirk strove to be shown as he stepped closer to the door and put the _'we're closed'_ sign.

Erwin was alive. Erwin Smith was alive.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, _"I will take down the Beast Titan,"_ those words pierced his mind like a curse. How could he face him after not being able to fulfill his last order? Of course he did not remember a thing about it yet, he couldn't help feeling he had disappointed him. 

Driving slowly through the busy streets, letting the dim moon light wrap gently his car and listening to his favourite playlist. The blonde headed home as he lazily wandered his tongue around his mouth still tasting the last weak traces of the green tea he just had. As he parked his car, he thought about the man of the tea shop. His silky dark hair, his astonishing firm gaze, his flawless porcelain skin, his gracious movements and deep voice. He didn’t know why everything about that man intrigued him. However, simultaneously, he somehow felt like they had known each other for a really long time. Fact that intrigued him even more.

Entering his apartment in complete silence, he took a beer from the fridge and sat on the sofa. Finding some comfort in the TV background sound, he found himself thinking about the tea shop owner once again. His silky raven hair, his deep metal coloured eyes, his strong jawline... he was not tall yet his body seemed strong. He looked like a fighter. Someone who didn’t give up easily. Someone he could trust with his life. An unusual thought about someone he just met. An almost unnoticeable smirk was drawn over his lips as he thought about how he craved for some tea. He couldn’t wait to go back there. 

Exhaling sharply the onyx haired lied down on his bed. Covering his eyes with his left arm he tried to order his overwhelming thoughts and feelings. Once again that bloody scene was playing on loop in his head. A sudden image of that man wearing a suit enjoying a tea popped into his mind.

He was alive. 

It was not that hard to understand. When he met Furlan and Isabel his mind rapidly processed and accepted the fact they were safe. However, when it was about Erwin it seemed different. Levi still got nightmares about him. His mind was completely sure about the blonde’s death. Wrong. So wrong.

”He’s fucking alive,” he murmured as he clicked his tongue and looked through the window. Seeing Erwin’s fond smile reflected on the crystal perturbed by some rain drops. He hadn’t changed at all. His golden hair in an undercut, his thick expressive eyebrows he used to hate so much, his hooked particular nose that managed to gave him a manly and interesting face... his blue deep sparkling eyes moved by curiosity. His features were exactly the same. 

After Erwin’s death, the Ackerman secretly tried to learn how to draw. He would spend a ridiculous amount of hours trying to recreate the blonde’s face. Once, when a full year had passed, he spent a whole night looking at an empty piece of paper as he realised his worst nightmare had become a cruel reality: he had forgotten how Erwin looked like. Of course he knew he had thick eyebrows, golden hair and ocean eyes. He also remembered how his undercut was perfectly styled. However, he wasn’t able to sketch a proper image in his head anymore. The man he used to admire every single day had now become a mere blurred silhouette. 

Thus, when he finally met him again, when he saw his face, when he heard his voice he was overwhelmed. He finally had the opportunity to reconstruct an accurate image of him. However, this time, he had cameras and could finally immortalise him by taking a couple of photos. This time, he was not willing to forget him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin loved his job. Instructing young people, passing on knowledge, provoking them to question everything... _"Do you trust the source where you found this information?"_ had become his favourite quote. Students would use it all the time. Under his father influence he decided to teach History, growing up next to someone whose vocation was educate young people, had a big impact on his working life. "... who was the president of France during those years?" he asked looking at his students.

Sighing loudly his blue eyes got fixed on the third row. Eren Jaeger had a pencil on his mouth trying to maintain his eyes open. Mikasa Ackerman, a studious and intelligent girl, was -for some unknown reason- hypnotised by the brunette. Jean Kristein was at the same time trying to grab her attention. And finally, his favourite student, Armin Arlert had his hand raised. Smiling proudly the professor gave him the chance to answer, "Charles de Gaulle," he said. 

Erwin nodded, "Correct,". As usual. The blonde had a natural talent for studying and a vertiginous intelligence. He looked at his watch before resting over his desk, "Remember handing me the Second World War project for next week, I won't read more than a hundred pages and I won't accept less than seventy," he frowned. "Have a nice weekend," he saw his students leave the classroom. Saying goodbye to most of them he waited till he was left completely alone before taking his things.

"Hey," he recognised that voice in less than a second, "We're going for a beer, are you in?". Mike Zacharius, the advanced physics teacher, patted his shoulder.

Erwin hummed as he spotted a couple of his colleagues on the corridor, "Sure," he said before yawning loudly. 

As he stepped next to Hange Zoe, a third grade biology professor, and Nile Dok, in charge of English literature, he scratched his head. “Same place as usual?” The dark haired asked.

The blonde clicked his tongue before looking at his colleagues, “isn’t it too early for a beer?” That question caused a puzzled looked in all of them.

”What do you mean?” Hange laughed under their breath, “You love having a pint after a long day teaching,” they patted his shoulder.

The Smith rolled his eyes, “To be honest, I don’t feel like drinking...” his voice got softer.

”That’s unusual,” Nile put his arm around his shoulder, “Does the princess want to do something else?”

The blonde bit his fingernail, “What about a tea?” His colleagues had once again a puzzled looked all over their faces. “Isn’t it better for now?” He smirked. 

“Yeah, why not?” Hange was the first one to agree, “I haven’t been to the new tea shop everyone keeps talking about yet,” they sighed.

Mike nodded, “It can be a good change,” he crossed his arms, “only for today,”.

Nile exhaled sharply as he whispered a tired “Whatever,” in agreement.

Walking firmly exiting the campus they reached the tea place by the corner. Opening the door hearing a bell ring, their nostrils invaded by the comforting tea aroma, the youngest employee welcoming them with her brightest smile, people chatting and laughing vividly. Levi cleaning a table. Everything about that establishment mesmerised the History teacher who approached the counter and asked for their orders before taking a seat on the nearest table.

”Hello again,” he grabbed to shorty’s attention whose lips parted in surprise in front of his presence. And not only his. Hange and Mike where there too. He didn’t care about Nile but seeing his former Scout’s comrades felt good. His heart got envolved in a warm sensation as his stomach got tighter. 

“Anything to eat?” The Ackerman asked tipping the plastic tray as his eyes traveled all over their faces. 

Mike sniffed deeply. Levi didn’t give a damn about that gesture, he was way too used to it. Hange arched a brow, they were surprised about his stoic expression in front of someone sniffing him. “Blueberry muffin,” Nile was the one to open his mouth.

”Cheesecake,” Hange adjusted their glasses, “chocolate muffin,” Mike said in between his teeth.

Levi looked at Erwin as he waited for his order. Eyes fixed in his blue gems, his mouth getting dry. The blonde had no clue about their past life together yet he had the same confident stare he used to dedicate him. “Nothing,” he said shaking his head lightly.

Rolling his eyes, he headed the counter and -preparing their orders- he couldn't tear his eyes from the former commander. He looked really good in a suit.

***

Night was his favourite time of the day. Having the chance to relax after a long working day, he enjoyed a long shower before sitting on his bed and turning on the telly. He would watch his favourite show on Fridays, during weekends he enjoyed watching movies -he had now become a cinema enthusiast. It felt like a magic spell that helped him forget about his tragic past life- the rest of the days he would watch the news. Looking for the TV channel his show was about to be aired on, the annoying phone ring perturbed the atmosphere. Grabbing the phone he hesitated for a second once he saw it was an unknown number, "Better be important," he said in between his teeth.

"Levi?," he widened his eyes as soon as he recognised the voice at the other side of the line, "I am sorry to call you late at night," he switched off the television. 

He took a deep breath, "Who's this?" stupid question. He knew who it was. "It's past midnight..." he murmured trying to hide the fact his heart was beating as fast as a cheetah running behind their target. 

"I know and I am sorry..." his voice trembled, "I am Erwin Smith, university professor," hearing that made him clench his fist. University professor. Funny. "I don't really know how to tell you this," he sighed, "There's been this huge party that has gotten out of control, one of my students called me in aid. Some of these kids are under alcohol influence and-" he gulped loudly, "Mikasa Ackerman, she insisted she didn't want me to call his parents, she gave me your number instead... she... she's quite wasted,".

Levi clicked his tongue, "Stupid brat," he stood up abruptly taking his jacket and car keys, "Where's she?".

Erwin gave him the address from a random kid who lived in the campus. Deeply disappointed he took his car and drove in complete silence. Mikasa Ackerman, once considered humanity's strongest woman was now causing trouble in a stupid party. The onyx-haired patted the wheel impatiently, at least she was having fun. Parking around the corner, he didn't really need to check the address since the loud music and strident screams were clear indications to where the chaos was. 

As Levi entered the apartment, he saw a disgusting scenario. That place looked and smelled worse than a pigsty. Spotting some drunk people on the floor he couldn't help feeling angry. Those stupid kids were once his subordinates. "Levi," a deep voice from across the room took his full attention. Erwin was grabbing Jean and Eren by the collar, they were mumbling some nonsense as they tried to fight each other. "Things are pretty messy,".

The ravenette, "No shit, Sherlock" at that moment he felt a light grip on his arm. His gaze met the young blond boy, lips shivering and watery eyes, silently asking for help. "Mr Ackerman?" Levi nodded. "Mikasa is in the bedroom," he pointed the door at the end of the corridor. "I don't know what to do sir, she doesn't want to call her parents and kept asking for you and-"

The former captain hummed as he ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, kid," he said. Armin looked at him in curiosity. That man, he only had met occasionally in a tea shop, managed to transmit complete reliance and trust with a mere gesture. Taking a deep breath and rolling up his sleeves he headed the bedroom and knocked firmly, "Oi," his voice was loud enough for her to hear him, "I'm coming in," he opened the door with a single kick.

The girl was lied on the bed, hugging a pillow with her eyes shut. A bucket was next to her in case she needed to throw up. Clicking his tongue, the man sat on the bed and looked at her, "The fuck have you drunk?".

She murmured some nonsense before opening her eyes slowly, "Captain...?" his voice sounded weak. He chuckled lightly in front of being called by that title. When was the last time someone called him that? He couldn't even remember. "Eren, where is he?" she looked at the empty room.

Levi sighed, "He's in the living room, being as loud and bratty as always," he saw her face getting calmer. "You know he doesn't need your protection now," he clicked his tongue.

"Old custom," she sat on the bed, feeling dizzy he grabbed the bucket and prepared herself to vomit, "I'm glad he's safe..." she murmured before throwing up. Levi sighed, he felt like a big brother. He didn’t want her to forget about her past life yet he could tell those days as a soldier haunted her like a curse.

"Fucking gross," the lance-corporal stood up. He understood how she felt. After all, he felt the same exact way. Erwin, Hange, Mike, the children... all of them were alive. His mother, Kenny... he had now the chance to protect them. "Come on brat," he grabbed her arm and dragged her all across the apartment, she couldn't even walk straight. 

"Mikasa," as soon as they entered the living room, Jean approached them and put her arm around his shoulder, "I'll help you take her to the car, sir," 

Levi rolled his eyes, that kid was doing his best to hide his drunk ass. “Don’t worry, I’ll help them,” Erwin touched Jean’s shoulder. 

“I don’t really need help, you know?” The Ackerman murmured as he watched how the blonde but the girl’s arm around his neck. “And you filthy brats should go to bed. Now,” he ordered as they left the apartment. 

Erwin laughed under his breath, “Do you have experience as a teacher?” He smiled, “You sound authoritarian,”.

The dark-haired clicked his tongue as they entered the elevator and pressed the ground button, “You could tell I used to deal with brats all the time,” he slightly looked at Mikasa.

“I see...” the former commander blinked a couple of times as his eyes were fixed in Levi’s face. He was trying to remember where and when he had seen those silver eyes. As soon as the shortest frowned, annoyed by the man’s piercings stare, Erwin chuckled nervously. “You really are related, I now see the resemblance,” he said.

”The Ackermans have strong gens,” Levi said once the elevator doors opened.

The blonde hummed as they walked firmly towards Levi’s car. Opening the passenger’s door, the two men helped Mikasa. Half a minute later she threw up on the floor. At least she was fast enough to avoid dirtying the inside of the automobile. “I think I have some water in my car...” Erwin said approaching his own vehicle.

”Stupid brat,” Levi crossed his arms as he watched the blonde giving some water to his relative. “Did Eren drag you into this?” He clicked his tongue. Mikasa wouldn’t behave like that on her own.

The girl drank the whole bottle of water, “I am sorry, Captain,” she said in a weak whisper.

”Stop calling me captain,” he ruffled her hair. Erwin arched a brow as Levi took a deep breath, “she used to call me like that when she was a child,” he said, “You know, children games,”, the blonde smiled tenderly. He took a step closer to the ravenette and patted his shoulder, "Thanks," the dark-haired said without breaking the contact, "I'm in charge of her now,".

The former commander pressed his shoulder, "It's okay," he exhaled sharply, "Don’t be tough, Ackerman is a good student, she was just having fun,”.

Levi rolled his eyes. He really wished he could kick some brats... that was definitely the only thing he missed of his past life, “Eren’s a troublemaker,” he clicked his tongue.

The Smith laughed under his breath, as he saw Mikasa recovering some colour he took his car keys from the pocket. “Call me if you need anything,” he pressed Levi’s shoulder once more. “Good night Mikasa,” he smiled, “Good night, Levi,”.

The shortest nodded as he watched him leave in silence. Once he saw the blonde’s car get blurred in the night, the onyx-haired tied Mikasa’s seatbelt. Driving carefully he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl’s state. “Today’s fun...” she murmured.

Levi sighed. At least she was not risking her life by killing titans.


	4. Chapter 4

As he prepared something to eat, he kept an eye on the girl sleeping on the sofa. Her hair was uncombed, her eyeliner had run all over her cheeks and she was about to fall on the carpet where her blanket had fallen at some point during the night. Sighing loudly, Levi aggressively left a cup of coffee over the glass table in front of her, hearing a loud noise she opened her eyes abruptly. She growled as she scratched her nape, "My head..." she complained blinking a couple of times trying to get used to the light.

"Drink," Levi approached her, resting on the door frame he was drinking a hot beverage. He took a quick look to his wrist watch and exhaled sharply, "I have to go to work in 5," he mumbled. "Call your parents, they must be worried,". 

Mikasa shook her head before taking the coffee mug, "I told them I was staying the night at Sasha's," she smiled sweetly. 

"Whatever," he went to the kitchen and left his cup on the sink, "On Monday," he said putting on his jacket, "You should apologise to Erwin," he frowned, "and Armin," he added. The girl nodded before whispering a timid sorry. Rolling his eyes he ruffled her hair, "You deserve having fun sometimes," he said in an almost intelligible murmur. 

She smiled again before hearing the door being shut. Exhaling sharply she leaned on the sofa and turned on the TV, watching a random channel just to hear some noise she took the phone and scrolled through her camera roll. Having photos with Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha... was an absolute blessing.

As Levi greeted Furlan and Isabel, he put on his green apron and got ready for work. He liked Saturdays. The university brats didn’t go by the tea shop so it was not busy yet, there were enough people to fill half the establishment. “You look tired,” the young blonde patted Levi’s shoulder. 

The Ackerman hummed as he did a double loop on his apron string. After inhaling sharply he took a blackboard and put it next to the entrance. Kneeling in front of it, he took a chalk and shut his eyes trying to remember what was today’s special offer. After hesitating a couple of minutes he wrote it with his unexpected perfect calligraphy. Standing up he looked at it proudly.

”Matcha latte and butter croissant,” he heard a deep voice behind him. Turning around abruptly he saw the former commander wearing casual clothes and carrying his bag. “I’ll have that,” he smiled.

Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “It’s unusual seeing you here when there are no classes,” he murmured.

Erwin chuckled lightly and looked at his bag, “I have things to evaluate,” he whispered, “I can’t do that at home,” he somehow looked disappointed.

The dark-haired entered the tea shop followed by the professor. As he took a seat, Levi carefully prepared his order. 

The blonde made himself comfortable before taking a bunch of papers from his bag. His students exams. He didn’t really like the idea of doing his work there but he had no other option. The university was closed today so he couldn’t use his office, libraries were way too quiet for him and his apartment... his new condo was way too small. He used to live in a bigger house with his ex-wife. He had a big office for himself where he could work peacefully. However, after a certain accident a couple of months ago, he left that nightmarish house and moved to a tiny apartment.

As soon as his eyes spotted the Ackerman leaving his order on the table, he traveled his bright stare to the man’s calmed beautiful face. “Thanks,” he whispered.

”I didn’t know you had a poor sight,” Levi suddenly said. Erwin took off his reading glasses and arched a brow. That was a weird thing to say taking into a count they didn’t really know each other. “Never mind...” the dark-haired rolled his eyes.

A sweet smile was drawn on Erwin’s lips as he rested his chin on his hand, “How’s Mikasa?”.

Levi hummed, “I bet she has a horrible hangover,” he tapped the table as he got mesmerised by his stunning ocean stare, “On the house,” he said turning around abruptly and stepping aside without giving him a chance to refuse.

Feeling the blonde’s comfortable presence, the Ackerman worked efficiently unable to tear his eyes from the blonde. How much time had he spent there? He looked at his wrist watch, almost three hours. Walking firmly to where he was, he felt his heart beat faster. Those thin silver reading glasses look really good on him. That was a new side from Erwin he had never had the opportunity to see. “Do you want anything else?” His voice sounded deeper than expected.

The Smith took off his glasses and looked around, it was almost lunch time so the local was almost empty. Scratching his head he looked at his papers, “Green tea, please,” he said in a tired sighed.

As Levi took a quick look to the blonde’s paper he noticed an exam done by Jean, he rapidly read the first question, _‘How did the war between Marley and Paradis Island start?’_. A dim smirk was drawn over his face as he remembered those events. His eyes also spotted a picture of the Island port. He remembered how that port was built. Erwin never had the chance to actually see it. After many years, the titans had become a mere fantasy. Them being in an unknown place and the government hiding their existence made of their current society a peaceful era unaware of humanity's darkest side. 

"Paradis is an interesting place, isn't it?" Erwin grabbed the shorty's attention whose mind was drowning in a memories deep scary ocean. Levi hummed as he nodded firmly, "They were left alone against the whole world and they still managed to give a big fight," he chuckled lightly running a couple of fingers through his golden hair, "They were discriminated and isolated for decades... how did they manage to progress so rapid and declare a war to Marley?" he frowned, "That's still a mystery,".

Levi hummed once again, "They were helped by strong nations like Hizuru," he said remembering what he was taught back in high school. "They were given a vertiginous amount of money and resources to develop the island in exchange of a bunch of fucking minerals," he rolled his eyes.

"Correct," the blue eyed tapped the table with his index, "However, that doesn't explain why they started the war or why they needed such complex fighting methods like-"

"The odm gears," The Ackerman interrupted, "History books don't tell everything," he said sarcastically.

Deep blue gems sparkling in curiosity and enthusiasm in front of such a statement. Smiling tenderly he looked directly into Levi’s eyes that widened in front of such a direct fixed stare, “You can come to one of my lessons, as a listener if you want,” he said trying to hide his excitement.

The onyx-haired parted his lips in surprise, “I don’t think...” he shut his mouth abruptly. For a second, the man in front of him, was wearing the scouts uniform as the emerald cape was graciously embracing his body. Those eyes. Those blue magnetic eyes craving for knowledge and anxious for learning. For a brief second he had the temptation of telling him all about their past lives. How they were indeed from Paradis, how they fought titans, the Survey Corps, walls, Jaeger’s basement... everything. “Okay,” he bit his tongue.

The blonde smiled proudly, “Monday at 9AM, class TR1-1.15” he informed. 

Levi clicked his tongue, “Green tea, wasn’t it?” His voice sounded as monotone as usual. Once the blue-eyed nodded, he headed the counter and prepared his order. As he boiled some water, he heard the door being opened as a loud _ring_ made him jump a little.

Looking carefully to a tall brunette woman, fancy dressed, carefully walking towards him he got ready to ask her order. “A Matcha latte please,” she said leaving some money on the counter.

Levi nodded firmly as he saw her taking a seat. Suddenly, his body got frozen and his hands got sweaty causing a china cup to fall onto the ground breaking in a thousand pieces.

The brunette sat in front of the professor grabbing his full attention, “We need to talk, Erwin,” she whispered carefully taking his hand.

”Marie...” he blinked a couple of times before taking off his reading glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling his mouth getting dry, his blue eyes got fixed in the woman in front of him. Her sparkly olive eyes were as bright as always, her soft beautiful features hadn't changed a single bit, maybe her tawny hair had gotten a little longer. "Is there anything you need?" he tried to maintain his usual cordial posture yet, his words got a dim trace of bitterness showing some reproach and unsolved tension against her.

"Darling," when she said that word the golden-haired frowned, "Erwin," she corrected, "It's been 5 months," she said carefully approaching her hand to his in an attempt to take it sweetly.

Once the man felt her cold fingertips against his robust hand he clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I already told you I..." he looked around him and lowered his voice, "I want the divorce, Marie," he pressed his lips, "You just have to sign the papers and we'll finally be able to move on," his voice sounded calm but firm not willing to let any weakness be shown. He was sure about his statement.

The woman gently played with her ring before looking into his eye, "I just made a stupid mistake," she sounded heartbroken.

Erwin crossed his arms and looked at her wedding ring before looking back at her watery eyes. Nothing. He felt nothing towards that woman anymore, "You cheated on me," he said as cold and serene as he could, they had had that darn conversation a hundred times "If it had been a one night stand I could have forgiven you," he said in a loud sighed, "But you were together for months," he rested his chin on his hand, elbow on the table.

She gulped loudly, "You forgave him," she said almost spitting those words, "Why can't you forgive me?".

The blonde looked around once again scared about the possibility of starting a scene in public. His gaze met Levi's who, from the other side of the counter, nodded firmly. Without any word pronounced he had understood him. He couldn't explain why, there was not a logical reason behind that, but he felt a deep understanding connection with that man who hardly knew. Weird. "Let's go outside," he stood up and took his jacket leaving the rest of his things on the table. Followed by the brunette, he stopped in front of where the Ackerman was, "It'll be quick," he said.

Levi, who was energetically cleaning a glass clicked his tongue, "It better be," he looked at the woman for a brief second before looking back at him, "In ten minutes I'll sell all your shit to the highest bidder," he managed to draw a smirk on his face.

Furlan patted his shoulder as he carefully looked at those two leaving the place. "So, the Smith drama is still going on, huh?" he murmured. The onyx-haired looked at him arching a brow in confusion, the youngest proceeded to explain "Half a year ago, professor Smith had a really difficult time, her wife," the ashy blonde pointed the woman with his chin, "cheated on him with his best friend, professor Nile Dok," he murmured.

The onyx-haired crossed his arms, "That guy came here the other day," he said almost involuntary.

"That's the most dramatic part," Furlan grinned as he lowered his voice and leaned towards him, "In the middle of Smith's lecture, professor Dok entered abruptly and yelled that he needed to talk to him. With hesitation Smith followed him and it's rumored that Dok started crying and begged for his forgiveness confessing that he had actually fallen in love with Marie," he gasped trying to create a dramatic gossiping atmosphere, "Smith didn't forgive him till a month later after a lot of begging. However, Marie never confessed she had had an affair," he gulped.

Levi hummed, "Stop being nosy and get back to work," he bashed the back of his neck distracting him from the couple who seemed to have a hectic discussion in front of the tea shop. He continued working keeping an eye on them, only in case something went wrong.

The blonde crossed his arms in an attempt to create a barrier between him and his former partner, “What else am I supposed to do?” She said in between loud sobs. “I already apologised a hundred times,” she whispered.

He nodded firmly, “I know,” he handed her a handkerchief so she could clean her tears, “I just need you to realise this is over,” he clicked his tongue, “I just want you to stop pushing, say thanks, get over us, move on and find love in another person,” he said smiling fondly. He couldn’t bring himself to hate her. 

"Say thanks," she parroted exhaling sharply leaning on the brick wall, "Tell me Erwin, what should I thank you for?" feeling her hands shaking she lighted a cigar with some difficulties.

The ocean-eyed took a deep breath, "Is it that hard for you?" he ran a couple of fingers through his hair, "Thank you Erwin, thank you for loving me these 3 years. Thank you for making my life better. Thank you for your patience and thank you for your attentiveness. Thank you for dumb shit like buying sanitary pads and milk. Thank you for all those things I don't want to think about. Thank you for making me coffee, thank you for making me smile and laugh. Thank you for the arguments and thank you for staying next to me even when I was being a selfish asshole. Thank you, Erwin," he said without tearing his eyes from her. "Thank you for leaving the house when I asked for space when I was the one who cheated on you and thank you for being who you are,". He scratched his ear. "I just wanted that," he said in a murmur. He only wanted to feel needed and appreciated. 

Marie took a step closer as she let her cigar die in between her fingers, "I don't owe you shit," she said in between her teeth, taking some papers from her purse, she threw them against his chest and looked at them falling onto the pavement, "Everything's signed," she said taking off her ring, "Congratulations, you are finally free," she murmured as Erwin knelt and picked the divorce papers up, "It's been a pleasure, Erwin" she said as bitterly as she could dropping the ring on the floor and leaving him behind. 

As the blonde felt a piercing slight pain on his back when he was standing up, he looked at the ring on the floor and sighed, "It was expensive..." he murmured. After some minutes he entered back gaining a curious stare from the owner.

"I was about to sell your computer," Levi rolled his eyes listening to a light chuckle from the blonde. Erwin leaned over the counter and put the ring on it, the dark-haired arched a brow. "Isn't it too fucking early for you to propose?" he said as he proceeded to clean the wooden furniture.

The blonde laughed once again, "If I give you this, I'll have all my beverages paid for the next six months," he exhaled sharply, "Taking into a count I'll come twice a day," he handed the ring to the shorty.

Levi looked at it in caution. White gold and a diamond, "Are you sure?" he locked his stare in his as he watched him nodding firmly, "No refund policy," he said looking at the man nodding once more, "You'll have to come here twice a day for the next six months, that's ridiculous," he sighed trying to give back the piece of jewelry. 

The blonde took his hand as he refused to take the ring, "I think it's a pretty good deal," he smiled.

The ravenette exhaled sharply, "You are a really weird person, Erwin Smith,".

For some reason, the blonde felt a familiar warm feeling in his heart as he heard him say his full name. It felt good and natural. Taking back his seat he attentively looked at Levi as he tried to focus himself in his own work. That man. He really had awaken his full curiosity.

***

"I shouldn't have agreed," Levi sighed for the nth time that morning as he gave a cup of coffee to her relative who looked at him with a fond smile.

Mikasa took a quick sip of the beverage only to get her tongue burnt, "Hot," she complained, "He wants you there," she said in a whisper taking another cup of hot coffee, "It's only one lecture, it'll be okay," she left the kitchen followed by him.

Entering the living room, the shorty left a couple of coffee mugs on the table. After knowing he was going to attend the first lecture of the morning, Mikasa couldn't help but ask him to drive her to college that day. Avoiding taking the public transport was almost a blessing. As soon as Eren and Armin -with whom she used to go to class with- knew about it they joined without hesitation. "He's looking for a part time job," he heard the brunette say half way of their conversation. 

Seeing the three of them chatting vividly on his sofa made him feel nostalgic. At least he could be sure they were probably not about to die at any given moment, "Here," he handed the coffee to Armin who thanked him cordially. 

"My brother really enjoys your tea shop," Eren said with a smile making the Ackerman frown. 

"Does he?" he asked bitterly taking his coffee in a single shot.

The teal-eyed hummed, "He actually asked me if you were looking for some new employees as he-".

"No," he interrupted abruptly. Eren widened his eyes in surprise, "Jesus..." he sighed loudly, "I mean, we don't need anyone for now," he clicked his tongue. Having Zeke Jaeger, the man who killed Erwin and most of the Survey Corps members in the most despicable and sadistic way he could, working for him? It was like a bad joke.

"He just came back from studying abroad and needs a part time job," Eren insisted, "he's not a bad guy..." he mumbled.

Levi sighed in front of his pouting. He looked at Mikasa who also looked pretty nervous, "Come on, it's time to leave," he looked at his watch before taking the car keys.

"We still have 20 minutes-" Armin put on his jacket as he saw Levi's deadly stare.

"We can't make Erwin wait," he clicked his tongue leaving the apartment, not without cleaning the mugs first. 

The University campus was huge. Too big for Levi's likes. As they walked firmly towards the classroom, he saw Hange wearing a white coat caring at least five thick science books. They smiled at him as they ran down the corridor, they hadn't changed a bit. He then saw an auxiliary teacher running behind them caring some more books. Moblit hadn't changed either.

As soon as they reached the classroom, he took a couple of deep breaths and entered firmly. Why was he feeling so nervous?. Seeing Erwin getting ready for his lecture he couldn't avoid looking at him up and down a couple of times. He looked so good in that blue cardigan... "You have really come," the tallest smiled at him once he noticed his presence.

Levi nodded firmly, "If it gets boring I'll leave," he lied. Firstly, even if he was having the most boring time of his entire life, he would not leave. Secondly, Erwin was never boring. He could listen to him for hours and never get tired of him.

"Sure," the blonde smiled.

Mikasa smiled for herself as he took her usual seat next to Eren. She was aware of how Levi felt about the commander. She might have noticed back in Paradis, she somehow felt like Levi understood how she felt towards Eren as he had a similar bond with the blonde. She had always thought he might have been in love with him. And now, after seeing his widened sparkly eyes when he looked at him, when he talked about the man and remembered those days with a fond -almost unnoticeable- smile, seeing him attend a boring history class only to spend more time around him. Now she could confirm it: he had always been in love with him. However, was he aware of those feelings? She bet he just dug them on the bottom of his heart back then so, was he now willing to accept the fact he loved him? 

She slightly looked at him, his head was resting on his palm as his gaze was hypnotised by the professor. In his mind, he was alone with him. Nothing else mattered. She then looked at Erwin who talked energetically about the Marley war, every single time his blue eyes met Levi's, an involuntary cheeky grin was drawn on his face. 

Maybe those kind of feelings persisted through all ages. 


	6. Chapter 6

When he thought about Erwin he couldn't avoid thinking about his death. They shared plenty of memories and good moments together yet, that darn morning in Shiganshina was engraved with fire in his mind. A shadow of a smile appeared on his face as he shut his eyes letting the hot shower water wetting his dark hair. Now he had a new memory of him, a new picture. The tall blonde former commander teaching and talking vividly about history to a bunch a brats. He looked good. He smiled and laughed during all his lecture. People payed attention to him. He enjoyed talking about those things.

His blue eyes sparkled in enthusiast and thirst for knowledge. 

Wall Rose.

A new memory was unblocked. Resting his back on the cold white tiles wall he ran a couple of fingers through his hair. Knowing about his past life didn't mean he remembered every single detail about it, that would saturate his brain, so -every now and then- new events and pictures would come into his mind. He hated that. There was no way he could ensure he was just unlocking a memory or if he was creating a mere fake imaginary scenario. 

_After getting Eren back from Reiner and Bertholdt, the Survey Corps entered the city ashamed by the countless casualties suffered during that battle. When he was informed about Erwin deplorable condition he felt his heart stop for a brief second. He had lost an arm plus a lot of blood and he was unconscious. He spent a couple of days next to him, waiting patiently for his awaking. He knew he was going to survey, he just needed to make sure he was indeed okay. Once he woke up, he just greeted him with a smile and a sarcastic comment, "You should brush your teeth before saying anything. You've been sleeping for almost thirty hours," that was the first thing he said. Erwin chuckled._

_Hange and Connie appeared and told them about the theory of titans being in reality mere humans. He remembered the commander's creepy smile in front of the possibility of getting close to knowing the truth. The fucking truth that had haunted, cursed and doomed him since he was a child. As they two were left completely alone, Levi gulped loudly, "That's a filthy beard you got there," he murmured. It would definitley be difficult for him to shave it with his left hand only. That's why he offered some help._

_He took the steel mug and prepared the shaving cream. In complete silence, he used the thick horsehair shaving brush to extend the cream all over his beard. Gently taking his chin and moving his face cautiously to reach every angle he couldn't avoid feeling uneasy under his ocean attentive gaze. "Stop staring at me, you creep," he said slightly pressing his cheeks._

_"Sorry," the blonde chuckled, "It's just..." he took a deep breath, "It's nice," Levi clicked his tongue before cleaning the brush and taking the shaving razor. He ran his fingertip through it making sure it was sharp enough. Shaving with a defective razor could be dangerous.  
_

_“Stay still...” he said in a whisper getting closer to him and starting his labor. Still feeling his fixed stare all over his face he tried to maintain composure. Erwin’s staccato breath tickled his neck as he carefully shaved his cheeks. He cleaned the razor with warm water before proceeding with the shaving._

_“Levi...” the blonde murmured, “from now on, I’ll probably be a bother on the battlefield-“ he said shutting his eyes. “Shut up if you don’t want me to cut your throat,” Levi’s firm voice echoed the room as his body froze, “You shouldn’t move nor talk when someone is so close to your face with a fucking razor,” he locked stares. Erwin looked serious. He knew a wounded soldier could be a bother._

_The Commander hummed, “Sorry,” he mumbled. He knew the shorty didn’t want to hear about that, he couldn’t stand hearing him say how useless he had become after losing his darn arm. Therefore, he stayed in complete silence. Piercing Levi’s soul with his -loving- stare as he did a mere trivial act as shaving him.  
_

_Once he left the blade on the metal mug, the Ackerman poured some aftershave on both his hands. He got tense in front of the idea of touching his skin directly. Without a brush or a razor on the way his hands would feel his smooth and warm body. Gulping loudly he caressed his cheeks. Erwin shut his eyes as he frowned feeling a burning sensation on his face slowly easing up by Levi gentle touch. Unconsciously leaning towards him, the commander rested his head on Levi’s hand as he opened his eyes and met his dark orbits he loved so much. “Thank you,” he said in a whisper._

_The ravenette’s heartbeat increased dramatically as he rapidly took a step back, “I’m done,” Levi took the shaving kit and headed the door not without looking at him one last time. “Take care, commander,” he tried to sound calm as he exited the bedroom and left the blonde alone._

Shutting the water valve, he took a step out of the shower and dried himself with a clean towel. Taking a quick look in the mirror he touched his chin. He had already shaved that morning but he felt an uncomfortable itch all over his face. He headed the bedroom and let himself fall onto the bed. Fixing his stare on the ceiling he thought about the blonde man with beautiful blue gems. As he felt his chest ache he covered his eyes and bitted his lip. He remembered the feeling he had that day, while he shaved his beard. His cheeks got hot as his heartbeat was as fast as ever.

Had he always had that kind of feelings towards that man?

He shook his head and stood up abruptly, getting closer to the window and opening it widely. Taking a deep breath he rested over there and let the cool night breeze enter the apartment. Looking at the screen of his phone getting bright by a notification popping up, he desperately reached for it. He clicked his tongue and dropped the device on the bed as he realised it was a text from Furlan. Pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment he sighed loudly, “What was I expecting?” He sat on the floor and rested his back on the side of the bed. Resting his head on his knees, he scratched his head.

Feeling the mattress shaking lightly, he took his phone again. He was about to text Furlan back when he saw the most recent notification, “How was the lecture?”. Erwin Smith. It was a text from Erwin Smith. Feeling awkwardly happy he thought about the best way of responding. Why was he texting him anyway? He would go by the tea shop the next morning. They could talk face-to-face in a few hours. He didn’t have the need to text him that late at night.

”Not as boring as I thought it would be,” as Erwin read the message he couldn’t avoid a light chuckle. Resting on the coffee table he let the cigarette die in between his fingers as he got comfortable. Smoking calmed his nerves. He got that habit back in college, he dropped it once he started dating Marie and took it back once they got divorced.

“I’m glad,” he texted back before standing up. Dragging his feet to the kitchen he knelt in front of the fridge and took a can of beer. Sighing loudly he stood up once again feeling a light pain in his back. He was getting old. Pulling up his grey sweat pants he headed the living room. Scratching his collarbone he changed the TV channel and put something less depressing than the news. He just wanted to distract himself. 

Taking another cigar, he swore at himself for letting his conversation with Levi die so fast and abruptly. But what else could he say? Not as if they were best friends or they had something to talk about. Tapping the wooden table with his fingernail humming under his breath debating internally if he had something to say. He took the phone and looked at the locked screen for almost a solid minute, would he scare him? Would he push him away if he texted something that fast? Probably. Levi could be like a stray cat: easily confused and scared.

He exhaled sharply as he took a long sip of his beer. Hearing a ‘ _pop_ ’ he looked at the device. He smirked as he read the notification. “I’m coming next Monday too,”. Levi texted him. He had texted him. Perhaps, the blonde was scared for no reason. After only a few weeks of knowing him he felt like their connection was deep and meaningful already. Maybe -only maybe- they had known each other in another life. His mother used to talk about that. How people with whom you shared a fast connection with were probably friends, family or lovers from another life.

”Won’t you get bored?” He texted back dropping some ashes from the cigarette. Grinning cheekily he waited patiently for the response. He could imagine the raven haired wearing a fancy dark robe sitting on the bed typing on his phone using only one finger. He couldn’t blame him, he did the same. It was difficult to type as fast as his students did. 

“I’ll risk it,” he laughed loudly at that text. He finished his beer before clearing his throat and thought about how he was going to reply. He felt like a teenager: oblivious and somehow nervous. 

He just sent a laughing emoji. Levi left him on read. That brief conversation was over. Growling loudly, he leaned on the floor as he took a deep long pouf. Levi Ackerman. He was a curious and mesmerising person. He intrigued him and managed to get tattooed on his mind. It was crazy, they hardly knew each other and yet he found himself craving for him, wanting to get closer, desperately needing to know and understand him. He didn’t felt that kind of curiosity for a person since... never. He had never felt that for a person. Not even his ex-wife.

Levi. That man for real was special.


	7. Chapter 7

Energetically cleaning a glass with a grey rag, Levi served the costumers as his eyes were fixed on the door unconsciously impatient for Erwin’s daily visit. It had been a month since the first time he attended one of his lectures and -since that day- he went there every week. However, the _“Paradis island vs Marley”_ lesson was already taught, therefore he had no more reason to attend his classes anymore. That somehow made him feel sad.

“Could I have a matcha latte, pl- please?” He recognised that voice immediately. As he looked at the young blonde woman being hugged by her brunette girlfriend he sighed in relief.

“Sure,” he said looking at Ymir who couldn’t stop kissing the former queen, “What about you?” He asked grabbing her attention.

”Same as her,” she said handing her credit card, “I pay,” she smiled, “and then we’ll get married, right Historia?” She hugged her even tighter.

Levi prepared the beverages as Furlan spoke to the following costumer in line, “As if it was that easy proposing to the person you like,” he murmured as he approached Levi and boiled some water for the order he just got.

The dark-haired hummed. Marriage. He had never thought about that. Back then, he was way to busy fighting titans to even think about being in a relationship. He didn’t even had a proper couple around to look up to. Maybe, Petra and Oluo were the only two -he was close to- who could be considered as a couple. And they weren't even dating. In his current life, he didn’t meet his father either, his parents were not married, however, his uncle was. Kenny had married Uri not too long ago. They were a bizarre couple yet they managed to make each other happy. If Kenny didn’t annoy him that much, he would probably have paid more attention to those two.

Furlan exhaled sharply, “I want a girlfriend,” he fake cried as he handed a three tea cups to Connie, Sasha and Jean. “But I don’t have time for that...” he complained.

The raven-haired arched a brow, “Maybe if I fired you, you’d be able to spend your plenty of free time with a girlfriend,” he teased.

The youngest shook his head as he gulped loudly, “Generous offer but no thank you,” he chuckled nervously.

Levi hummed as he saw his favourite blonde enter the tea shop walking firmly towards the counter, “English breakfast with a spoon of sugar and little milk,” he smiled as he pointed the table he was about to take a seat on.

The employee nodded firmly as he prepared the tea, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin he put his order on the wooden table and waited for Erwin’s reaction. The former commander was about to open his mouth when Levi interrupted him abruptly, “I know you didn’t ask for the muffin,” he murmured, “but it’s your birthday,” he tapped the table trying to keep calm.

”How did you know it’s my birthday?” The tallest asked giving him one of his best smiles.

The Ackerman rolled his eyes, that fucking bastard had a beautiful mesmerising smile. “I didn’t know it,” he lied. He had that date engraved with fire in his mind since only God knew when, “Call it intuition,” he ran a couple of fingers through his hair.

Erwin laughed lively, “1 possibility out of 366,” he smiled, “Around a 0.275% of possibilities to get it right,” he crossed his legs.

”Fucking nerd,” Levi mumbled as he faced the counter willing to go back there.

”Hey,” the ocean-eyed grabbed his attention, “Once the place gets less crowded, take a seat and have a tea with me,” he suggested. It almost sounded like a command.

The onyx-haired exhaled tiredly, “Why would I do that?” He asked almost in fear, if that was an order... was he about to ignore his command? No way, he was not his superior anymore. However, that piercing voice tone still managed to get him every time.

”It’s my birthday,” the Smith rested his face on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, happy birthday," The former humanity’s strongest took a deep breath, “You are like a spoiled brat,” he headed the counter where Furlan was grinning at him teasingly. “What?” The oldest asked, dry and monotonous voice.

The ashy blonde rested his arm on his shoulder, “Professor Smith, huh?” He asked in a whisper.

”What does that even mean?” Levi pushed his arm away as he greeted Mikasa, Eren and Armin who just entered the place.

Furlan cleaned a mug as he smiled playfully, “You know what I mean,” he said as serious as he could.

”I really don’t. Mind to explain me what the fuck is in your mind?” Levi said in between his teeth as he took Eren’s credit card and charged him for the beverages. 

Furlan smiled widely, “Love?” He teased before leaving the counter and serving some costumers.

The black-haired pinched the bridge of his nose as he condemned young people’s cheesy way of thinking, “What?” He asked once he noticed Mikasa’s light laughter under her breath.

She shook her head, “I just think you could give yourself a chance to be happy,” she smiled timidly, “You can let yourself be a little vulnerable now,” she whispered as her eyes got fixed in Eren who was sitting on a table next to the biggest window.

”I’m not a teenager nor the main character of a filthy romantic comedy,” he rolled his eyes.

Mikasa took a deep breath, “Love is made for everyone,” she frowned before approaching her friends and sitting with them.

As the afternoon went by, Levi served quite a lot of costumers. Being the owner of the most popular tea shop in town could be exhausting. Once the place got half empty, he served himself some black tea and sat in front of Erwin still having Mikasa’s words wandering around his mind. “Finally,” the blonde said shutting the book he was reading and taking off his reading glasses. 

The ravenette took a long sip of his hot beverage as he locked stares, “Why would you spend your birthday here? Don’t you have friends, old man?”.

Erwin chuckled before scratching the back of his neck, “I’m having dinner with some co-workers later,” he paused for a second, “I was free for the rest of the afternoon,”.

”And you decided to spend your free time reading a book alone in a tea shop,” Levi frowned, “You are a strange man, Erwin Smith,”.

The professor traveled his curious gaze all over his features, “Maybe,” he finally said, “It’s a cozy place,” he broke stares as he stretched his back, “I like it,” he looked around mesmerised by the warm atmosphere of the place.

The Ackerman crossed his legs, “What do you want to talk about?” He genuinely asked out of curiosity although his tone of voice sounded intimidating.

The Smith shrugged, “I just wanted to get to know each other better, we are friends after all,”.

”Friends?” Levi almost choked in his tea as his puzzled look met his beautiful blue gems.

Erwin nodded firmly, “What?” He chuckled, “Too old to make new friends?” He teased.

”Whatever,” he rolled his eyes only to fix them on the person who just entered the tea shop. Feeling his blood boil in anger he couldn't avoid shaking nervously, "That fucking monkey..." he murmured in between his teeth standing up abruptly almost bumping into the table.

"Monkey?" The blonde asked arching a brow looking at the shorty walk firmly towards the costumer.

Zeke adjusted his glasses and smiled brightly at the owner, "Hi," he bowed slightly, "Eren told me this place is usually overcrowded and you might be looking for a new employee," he took a piece of paper from his bag, "Here's my CV," he noted.

The Ackerman tried to cover his disgust as he took the paper, "I'll consider it," he murmured.

The Jaeger chuckled lightly before looking at the former commander and going back to looking at Levi, "As distrustful as always, huh? Captain," that sentence made the shortest shiver. He widened his eyes locking stares looking for some clue of what was in that man's mind. Captain? How the hell did he know about that honorific. The bearded continued "Look I know I made some horrible things in the past but-"

"Stop," Levi interrupted him and pointed the back door, "Not here," he said heading the old wooden door. Feeling his heartbeat increase, he exited the building and rested his back on the brick wall of the backside, "What the fuck is going on here?" he asked trying to sound as cool and tranquil as usual.

Zeke lighted a cigarette and took a long deep puff thinking about which words were the best to use in that situation, "I remember everything," he said after a few seconds, "Marley, Eldia, Paradis, titans, wars..." he took a deep breath, "I had the hunch that the Ackermans would conserve their past memories too," he smirked arrogantly, "and I was right,".

The raven-haired stayed in silence for almost half a minute as he slowly clenched his fists, "I guess you can remember everything because of your royal blood," he said in caution as if those words were way to dangerous to pronounce aloud.

"And as sharp as always," he took another puff, "However, we now live in a different universe," he scratched his head, "Peaceful times," he paused for a brief moment, "I got to live with my family, I can study and I can live my life however I want. I am free of violence and sins. We don't have to fight anymore, Levi," he offered his hand for a handshake.

The former captain fixed his silver stare in it as he gulped loudly, "You killed hundreds of us," he looked at his face once again, "You had fun back there throwing rocks as if they were mere baseballs," his voice broke slightly but he managed to maintain composure, "You made us live in a fucking living hell and now you want me to hire you?" he hummed sarcastically, "You must be joking,".

"I am not," Zeke didn't put his hand away, "We had different versions of the World back there," he said as serious as he could, "I just want forgiveness," he whispered, "I killed hundreds," he shook his head, "Thousands," he pressed his lips,"I just want anyone to forgive my sins," his hand trembled.

Levi tried to look for some sign of distrust in his stare, "Try going to a church," he said opening the door willing to enter his place once again, "You'll start on Monday at 8AM, don't be late," he murmured. Taking a deep breath he hesitated for a second trying to figure out if he had just made the correct choice. As his eyes met Erwin's serene figure immersed in a book, he couldn't avoid feeling uneasy. Erwin would unconsciously face the man who once killed him every single day. 


End file.
